


Ooh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader

by gessorosso



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Explicit Language, M/M, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso
Summary: Arthur knew people made fun of him but he had never let it bother him. He loved being a cheerleader. He loved the feeling of power he got from throwing the girls up in the air and performing complicated tumbles and floor routines. It was fun and challenging and a great way for him to blow off steam. The snickering behind his back and the mocking looks from the jocks in the locker room had always rolled off him like water off a duck’s back. He never allowed it to get to him. But this? This was just unacceptable!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slack Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525041) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 



> A HUGE thank you to swtalmnd for not only being the inspiration for this story but for also betaing it for me. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title taken from OMI's Cheerleader

Art by swtalmnd

    Arthur knew people made fun of him but he had never let it bother him. He loved being a cheerleader. He loved the feeling of power he got from throwing the girls up in the air and performing complicated tumbles and floor routines. It was fun and challenging and a great way for him to blow off steam. The snickering behind his back and the mocking looks from the jocks in the locker room had always rolled off him like water off a duck’s back. He never allowed it to get to him. But this? This was just unacceptable!

    This wasn’t some circus act; these were serious tryouts! Arthur was furious. Charles Eames, that stupid exchange student from England, was here to poke fun of him in the most humiliating way Arthur could think of. He was going to mock him during tryouts in front of his whole team.

    “What the hell is he doing here?” Arthur turned to his best friend, Mal, who was also trying out. Not that she’d have any trouble getting in. Mal was flawless.

    “Who, Eames? I don't know… trying out like the rest of us?” Mal replied looking at Arthur like he might have grown a second head.

    “Not likely…” he huffed.

    Eames was standing in the middle of a group of girls trying out, flirting with every single one of them. Several of the girls were giggling and looking at Eames like he had hung the moon. And really, it should be illegal to look that good in a pair of grey sweatpants. Arthur could feel his face burning up with anger and embarrassment.

    Eames looked up then, noticing Arthur and made his way over.

    “Bet you can’t wait to manhandle me, eh?” Eames said with a leer.

    “We only handle the girls, Eames.” Arthur rolled his eyes to try hide his blush.

    “Ah well, perhaps I can help you practice” he said.

    Arthur refused to let Eames get to him. Arthur had worked too hard to get where he was to let some jerk try to throw him off his game. He had worked for years for this. He was going to get on the varsity squad. He had earned the title. He wouldn’t let some punk who just wanted to flirt with some pretty girls give male cheerleaders a bad name and ruin Arthur’s chances of making the cut!

    “Alright!” Coach said in her most commanding tone, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts “We are going to have a very challenging tryout this year. We need the strongest and most skilled group if we are going to take on the Raptors and win this year! This is competitive cheerleading we are here to win! If you just want to wave around some pompoms and look pretty in the homecoming parade, I suggest you go tryout for JV. Now everyone warm up!”

    Arthur followed along as Mal led a smaller group of them through some stretches till the coach called them in for their first exercise. It was time for Arthur to show off what he was capable of. The coach lead them through a floor routine. Arthur was able to pull off all the moves with no troubles. The coach took the time to work through some of the more difficult tumbles with the newer girls who were trying out for their first time. Then she made her way over to Eames and corrected his movements. After several repeats of the routine with the coach correcting moves in between she called for a break.

    “That was very impressive, darling” Arthur turned to see Eames looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face. Arthur’s face grew impossibly redder and he gritted his teeth.

    “Yeah, whatever” Arthur turned and walked away to grab his water bottle.

    Coach then arranged everyone in smaller formations and led them through some basic tumbles. Arthur could already pick out a few girls from the group that would not be making the cut, even though they still had 4 more days, but surprisingly Eames seemed to follow along. Coach repeated this twice more adding more and more complicated moves to their routine and each round eliminated more girls in Arthur’s mind but Eames was still keeping up. It was really pissing him off. What was Eames getting at by doing this?

    Afterward, Coach decided to run them through some basic lifts. He paired off the remaining applicants. Coach pulled Arthur and Mal out of the group and asked them to demonstrate a basic lift as she explained where the spotters were to place their hands so that the flyers had the most secure support. She then explained how Mal held her weight to remain balanced in Arthur’s arms. Arthur preened at being singled out by the coach.

    “Well that doesn’t look too hard” Eames said.

    Eames seemed to handle the instructions with grace. He was strong enough that he had no problems lifting his partner and his partner had no problems balancing and holding herself with the way Eames was supporting her. Eames was wearing a plain black short sleeved t shirt which gave Arthur the perfect view of Eames straining muscles. It was a very nice view. So nice that Arthur might have to start thinking about Cobb’s ugly squinting mug before he ruined the line of his workout pants.

    “Alright that was pretty good.” Coach said to the group. “Let's try something a little more complicated”

    He and Mal once again demonstrated a lift. This time more complicated where Mal had to stand up tall and straight while Arthur held her feet together above his head. Again Coach explained how Arthur and Mal would hold the pose and remain balanced while giving the most support. Eames seemed to struggle with this pose a little but he still managed to pull it off much to Arthur’s chagrin.

    After practicing the lifts several more times with further instructions from the coach she dismissed the group and instructed them on what to expect for tomorrow's tryouts. The coach and the judges and the majority of the girls made their way back to the locker rooms. Arthur and Mal hung back for a bit to gather their equipment.

    “So does this mean I get to see you in one of those sexy uniforms since you are bound to be selected?” Eames leered at Arthur.

    That was it. That was the last straw.

    “What the fuck is your problem?” Arthur threw down his gear and stalked to Eames

    “What are you talking about?” Eames asked eyes growing larger

    “You! It’s not enough that everyone laughs at me behind my back but you have to show up here just so you can mock me in front of my friends?” Arthur shoved Eames hard in the chest with every other word.

    “What? No. Arthur it’s not like that” He grabbed Arthur by the arm

    “Get the fuck away from me Eames” Arthur hauled off and punched Eames in the face. Hard. Eames staggered back and Arthur took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

    “ARTHUR!” Mal screamed and threw her arms around Arthur trying to pull him off Eames before he could do any more damage. “Someone grab the nurse! Quick!” She turned to Arthur “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

    “It’s not like that Arthur” Eames tried to say

    “Oh yeah? What's’ it like then?” Arthur spat back.

    “I like you”

    “...you what??”

    “I like you. I just wanted you to finally see me.” Eames face turned crimson in embarrassment.

    “I... Oh.” Arthur was stunned. His eyes were wide like saucers

    Eames mouth slowly broke into a huge grin. “I’d never make fun of you, darling. You were very sexy out there”

    “You’re serious?” Arthur said

    “Of course I am! I-” Eames was interrupted by Arthur tackling him again only this time he was attacked with lips instead of fists.

    Eames showed up to their first game of the season with a huge black eye. The giggles and weird looks did not cease after that but now Arthur had Eames and that made it all better.


End file.
